


He says

by saturatedParadoxes



Series: Peeling [5]
Category: Undertale
Genre: M/M, Timeline Awareness, Unreliable Narrator, blood/, humantale, incest/, inspired by a song, sans pov, unreality/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturatedParadoxes/pseuds/saturatedParadoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know you wanna go to heaven,<br/>But you're human tonight.<br/>But do you feel like a young god?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He says

You felt warm liquid dripping down your hands, the taste of copper filling your mouth. Skin fell of your face, revealing alabaster bone.

"Sans?"

You turn around, a smile growing behind your medical mask, your heart fluttering at the sound of that voice.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come help me with something?"

"Yeah." you finished washing your face and walk into Papyrus' room "What is it?"

He was sitting in the middle of the floor, looking upset "I can't find Blueie."

You frown "Where was he last?"

"My bed, but now he's not there!"

You walk to his bed and search between it and the wall, finding the blue rabbit squished between.

"You found him!"

You nod and hand it to Papyrus, brown flesh brushed against white bone. His hazel eyes lit up almost orange. 

The two of you talked, then went your separate ways for rest.

Until around three AM, Papyrus came into your room, shaking.

"I had a bad dream, m- my head got cut off- and-"

You remembered all too well.

"It'll be okay, Papy, nothing can get you now." you whisper to him "I've got you."

You press your lips to his skin.

"I'll protect you."


End file.
